The gate driver on array (GOA) scanning driving circuit is adapted in the liquid crystal display technology, such as to form the scanning driving signal circuit and the touch scanning circuit on the array substrate by the conventional process of the thin-film transistor crystal display to achieve the technology of driving method of scanning gate line by line and the touch function. Now the touch scanning is performed between two adjacent scanning lines, in order to avoid the touch scanning signal influence of the normal display of the liquid crystal display apparatus during the touch scanning, the transistors controlled by the scanning line are turn off during the touch scanning. This will increase the number of the scanning driving signal interrupting and the electrical charge residual in the scanning line after the touch scanning in the normal display of the liquid crystal display apparatus.